Sad Ending
by Jolovers95
Summary: Apabila ku katakan bahwa aku membencimu itu berarti aku sangat mencintaimu. Nggak bisa bikin summary, yang penasaran langsung baca aja. Meanie Couple Wonwoo x Mingyu


Tittle : Sad Ending

Author : Binichangjo98

Genre : School Life, Friendship and Sad

T

Cast :  
Mingyu x Wonwoo

Seventeen Member

.

.

" **kalau ku tau kau akan meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya, maka aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari pandanganku". Kim Mingyu.**

" **Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengatakan kejujuran padamu Mingyu-ya, saranghae". Jeon Wonwoo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author pov's

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tengah berlari-lari di koridor sekolahnya dengan menenteng sebotol air mineral, dia tidak ingin terlambat hanya untuk memberikan minuman itu ke pujaan hatinya. Ia semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang olahraga, tidak perlu berlama-lama, ia langsung memasuki ruangan besar itu.

Senyum manis terukir di sudut bibirnya, "Wonwoo hyung ini minum dulu" ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral untuk pemuda yang perperawakan lebih rendah darinya yang baru saja selesai berolahraga.

"tidak usah! Aku tidak haus" tolak Wonwoo mentah-mentah.

Wonwoo membanting botol air yang di berikan pemuda bertubuh tingg itu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tak lama setelah itu seorang pemuda menghampiri Wonwoo seraya menyeka keringat yang membanjiri wajah pemuda tampan itu, membuat sang pemilik botol geram melihat moment yang sedang berlangsung didepannya.

"hyung kau pasti lelah kan? setelah ganti baju langsung ke kelas ya, aku sudah menyiapkan air dan makanan untukmu" kata pemuda itu.

Tangan Wonwoo bergerak meraih kepala pemuda itu, "kau baik sekali Hansol-ah, kalau gitu aku ganti baju dulu" ucap Wonwoo seraya membelai lembut kepala pemuda yang berada disampingnya itu atau bisa panggil dia dengan Hansol.

"Mingyu sudahlah tak usah sedih" ucap seorang pemuda "Air ini untuk ku saja ya, lagipula aku haus" sahutnya lagi lalu mengambil botol yang sudah dibanting oleh sahabatnya itu, Jeon Wonwoo.

"eh Junghan hyung" Mingyu terlonjak kaget.

"temenin hyung ganti baju yuk!" ajak sang kakak pada adiknya Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti baju. Mereka berdua bersaudara namun tidak sekandung, mereka hanyalah saudara tiri, namun Junghan sudah menganggap Mingyu seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia sangat menyayangi pemuda yang berperawakan lebih tinggi darinya itu. Setelah sampai di depan ruang ganti baju, Junghan melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu, sedangkan Mingyu menunggunya di luar.

Author Pov End

.

.

.

Mingyu pov

"kenapa Wonwoo hyung berubah?"

"apa salahku padanya? Kenapa dia seperti tidak mengenalku?"

"dia bukan Jeon Wonwoo yang aku kenal!"

"tapi aku tidak akan menyerah"

"aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu lagi hyung"

Dari umurku 9 tahun aku sudah berteman dengan Wonwoo hyung, dia selalu baik padaku bahkan kami pernah pacaran selama satu tahun lebih tapi semenjak aku kembali lagi ke Korea sikapnya padaku berubah drastis, bahkan dia sangat tega memutuskan hubungan kami disaat ulang tahun ku.

"Mingyu-ah ayo kita ke kantin, sepertinya cacing diperutku ini sudah mulai demo untuk minta jatah makanan hari ini" ujar Junghan hyung membangunkanku dari lamunanku tentang Wonwoo hyung.

"apaan sih Junghan hyung nggak lucu" ucapku pada Junghan hyung yang ta kalah tampannya dengan ku namun cantik dalam waktu bersamaan.

"tidak lucu tapi kok tertawa sih?" Tanya Junghan hyung dengan senyumnya yang sangat khas

"sudah ah hyung ayo kita ke kantin aku juga sudah lapar nih"

Aku dan Junghan hyung pun pergi ke kantin, namun terlihat jelas dimataku kalau Wonwoo hyung berada di belakang dinding ruang ganti baju saat aku melewati ruangan itu karena pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"Mingyu-ah ada apa?" tanya Junghan hyung padaku.

"sepertinya aku melihat Wonwoo hyung dibalik dinding itu" ucapku seraya menunjuk dinding dimana aku melihat Wonwoo hyung sedang sembunyi.

"mungkin kau salah lihat" kata Junghan hyung "ketika aku ganti baju Wonwoo tidak ada didalam kok" lanjutnya lagi

Mungkin Junghan hyung benar kalau aku hanya salah lihat, sepertinya ini efek dari perasaan ku pada Wonwoo hyung.

Mingyu Pov End

.

.

.

Author Pov

"sepertinya tadi Mingyu melihatku berada disini" kata seorang namja "Wonwoo kau bodoh sekali! Kenapa bisa kau ketahuan olehnya kalau kau sedang melihanya" ucap namja yang bernama Wonwoo itu sambil mengata-ngatai dirinya sendiri.

"Wonwoo-ssi kau kenapa seperti orang gila saja bicara sendirian" ujar salah satu temannya

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Wonwoo cuek lalu keluar ruangan itu

"aneh sekali anak itu, aku kan hanya bertanya"

** **Rumah** **Mingyu** **

"sudah jam segini kenapa adikku sang pangeran sekolah yang tampan ini belum tidur?" Tanya Junghan menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang nonton tv

"Junghan hyung" jawab Mingyu tanpa melihat kearah Junghan "Gwaenchanha hyung" lanjut Mingyu dengan suara yang lemah.

"kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa dari tadi hyung perhatikan wajahmu kusam sekali?" Tanya Junghan sekali lagi.

"hyung, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo hyung?" Tanya Mingyu tanpa melihat sang kakak.

"maksudmu apa? hyung tidak menge . . ."

"Junghan hyung tidak usah bohong padaku, pasti ada yang terjadikan sama Wonwoo hyung" ucap Mingyu dan kali ini dia menatap Junghan "kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya kenapa sikapnya padaku berubah, dia seolah tidak mengenalku tapi kenapa sama hyung biasa-biasa saja?" lanjutnya lagi dengan pertanyaan.

"eee ituuu karena . . ." jawab Junghan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"Huh sudah kuduga kalau hyung tidak bisa jawab" ucap Mingyu lalu berdiri dan pergi kekamarnya sambil menangis.

"bagaimana ini? Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahin?" Tanya Mingyu entah pada siapa.

Author pov End

.

.

.

Wonwoo Pov

"Wonwoo-ah"

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi seseorang dengan suara yang lembut seperti malaikat memanggilku dan aku tau siapa orangnya.

"Junghan hyung?" tanyaku pada Junghan hyung santai.

"aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu" jawab Junghanhyung "ikuti aku" katanya lagi

"ada apa sih hyung? Kan bisa bicara ditempat tadi, kenapa kau harus membawa ku kesini segala" tanyaku heran.

"ini masalah Mingyu" ujar Junghan hyung yang membuatku mempunyai ribuan pertanyaan untuknya.

"Mingyu? Ada apa dengannya? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa dia sakit? Apa . . ."

"kau tenang saja dia tidak sakit" jawabnya cepat. "tapi tadi malam dia bertanya padaku tentang sikapmu yang berubah padanya, bahkan dia menangis" ujarnya lagi yang membuatku shock dan merasa bersalah.

"lalu kau jawab apa padanya hyung?" tanyaku lagi tak sabaran.

"aku tidak mungkin memberitahu padanya apa yang terjadi denganmu sekarang" tutur Junghan hyung.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Wonwoo hyung?" Tanya seorang pemuda dari belakangku.

"Mingyu" ucap Junghan hyung kaget. "sejak kapan kau disitu? Kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" katanya lagi.

"baru saja" jawab Mingyu singkat "kenapa hyung kaget? Aku kan hanya bertanya?" lanjutnya lagi dengan dua pertanyaan sekaligus untuk Junghan hyung.

"itu bukan urusanmu! Kau menguping pembicaraan kami? Tidak ku sangka kalau sekarang kau suka menguping pembicaraan orang" kataku yang membuat Mingyu melotot padaku.

"aku tidak menguping" katanya. "kalau hyung tidak suka dengan pertanyaan ku tadi hyung tidak usah menjawabnya! Mudah kan? Tidak usah mengataiku segala" lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan tajam dan diapun pergi menjauhi ku dan Junghan hyung.

Tidak biasanya Mingyu bersikap dingin seperti ini pada kami, mungkin dia sudah mulai membenciku dan itu bagus karena itulah tujuanku, membuatnya membenciku.

"Wonwoo-ah apa kita tidak keterlaluan?" Tanya Junghan padaku.

"biarkan saja" jawabku

"kenapa kau tidak bicara saja padanya? Aku yakin dia bisa menerima keadaanmu kok" ujar Junghan Hyung.

"aku tidak mau hyung, aku tidak mau dia tahu keadaanku yang sesungguhnya" kataku. "aku tahu kok kalau dia akan menerima ku apa adanya tapi aku tidak mau disetiap harinya dia akan selalu takut dan khawatir dengan ku" lanjutku lagi.

"aku hanya kasian padanya, bagaimana kalau nanti dia tahu kau akan me . . ."

"kalau hyung tidak memberitahunya dia tidak akan tahu" ujarku.

"cepat atau lambat Mingyu akan tahu tentang kondisimu Jeon Wonwoo". Junghan hyung meninggalkan ku dari atap sekolah ini.

Wonwoo Pov End

.

.

.

Mingyu Pov

Junghan hyung berpakaian sangat rapi hari ini tapi bukan dengan seragam sekolah, lalu dia mau pergi kemana?

"hyung mau kemana? Apa hyung tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanyaku pada Junghan hyung.

"aigo Mingyu-ah apa kau lupa kalau hari ini pesawat yang ditumpangi Wonwoo akan berangkat?" jawabnya.

"aku ingat kok" jawabku singkat.

"lalu kenapa kau memakai seragam itu? Ayo ganti! Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang dulu sebelum Wonwoo pergi ke Perancis" tutur Junghan hyung.

"aku nggak mau" ucapku.

"kenapa? Tadi kau bilang kau ingat kalau hari ini . . ."

"itu bukan urusanku hyung" jawabku yang membuat Junghan hyung kaget

"tapi . . ."

"yasudah hari ini aku berangkat sendiri kesekolah" kataku "aku pergi dulu hyung" lanjutku lagi

"Mingyu" Junghan hyung memanggilku "kau akan menyesal kalau tidak ikut bersama hyung" katanya lagi.

Apa maksud Junghan hyung dengan menyesal? Aku ingin sekali ikut hyung tapi sepertinya itu hanya sia-sia saja kalau Wonwoo hyung tidak menganggapku ada.

Mingyu pov end

.

.

.

Author Pov

Empat tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Mingyu lulus dari Seoul of Performing Art High School dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Amerika, diapun pulang lagi ke Korea untuk mengunjungi Ibu dan kakaknya tercinta Yoon Junghan. Tapi sebelum pulang kerumah dia mampir dulu ke makam ayahnya dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang usianya kurang lebih 50 tahun.

"Mingyu!" kata wanita itu. "kau Mingyu kan?" lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"Ne ahjuma Kim Mingyu imnida" jawab Mingyu bingung.

"jadi benar kau Mingyu! Wonwoo pasti sangat senang sekali hari ini karena kau mengunjunginya" ujar wanita itu yang membuat Mingyu tambah bingung.

"mengunjungi? Mengunjungi apa Ahjuma? Aku tidak mengerti dan kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku" Tanya Mingyu.

"Mingyu, aku Minyoung ibunya Wonwoo" tutur wanita itu yang ternyata ibunya Wonwoo. "Ahjuma memang baru kali ini bertemu dengan mu tapi Ahjuma sering melihat fotomu yang berada dikamarnya Wonwo jadi Ahjuma sudah hapal sekali dengan wajahmu yang tampan ini" lanjutnya.

"foto?"

Author pov end

.

.

.

Mingyu Pov

Minyoung Ahjuma ini semakin membuatku bingung saja! Apa benar dia ibunya Wonwoo hyung? Maksudnya mengunjungi apa? Dan juga Foto apa? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti

"iya fotomu banyak sekali didalam kamarnya Wonwoo, namjachingumu Mingyu-ah" kata Minyoung Ahjuma padaku

"namjachingu? Minyoung Ahjuma aku sudah lama putus dengan Wonwoo hyung" kataku yang membuat Minyoung Ahjuma tidak percaya.

"tidak mungkin Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak pernah bilang pada Ahjuma kalau kalian berdua sudah putus" ujar Minyoung Ahjuma "lalu untuk apa kau kesini kalau bukan mengunjungi makamnya Wonwoo?" lanjut Minyoung Ahjuma lagi yang membuat jantungku seperti tidak berdetak lagi.

"makam Wonwoo hyung? Maksud Ahjuma Wonwoo hyung sudah meninggal?" tanyaku yang tidak percaya dengan ucapannya barusan.

"kau tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo meninggal? Sudah empat tahun dia meninggal apa kakakmu Junghan tidak memberi tahumu?" jawab Minyoung Ahjuma.

"Minyoung Ahjuma bagaimana bisa Wonwoo hyung meninggal?" tanyaku pada Minyoung Ahjuma.

"kau sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi" Tanya balik Minyoung Ahjuma padaku "kalau begitu ikut Ahjuma kerumah, akan Ahjuma ceritakan semuanya" kata Minyoung Ahjuma lagi dan dia membawaku kerumahnya.

"Minyoung Ahjuma bukankah sudah lima tahun sejak kalian pergi ke Perancis kenapa bisa Ahjuma bilang kalau Wonwoo hyung sudah empat tahun lebih meninggal?" tanyaku yang membuat Minyoung Ahjuma bingung

"Perancis? Kami tidak pernah tinggal di Perancis" jawab Minyoung Ahjuma.

Tidak pernah tinggal di Perancis! Lalu kenapa Wonwoo hyung bilang padaku kalau dia akan pindah ke Perancis bahkan dia juga tidak pernah masuk sekolah lagi sejak saat itu.

"Mingyu ini kamarnya Wonwoo kau bisa masuk" titah Minyoung Ahjuma padaku.

Setelah aku masuk kekamar Wonwoo hyung aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, Fotoku berada dimana-mana bahkan bantal tidurnya saja fotoku waktu ulang tahunnya yang ke 17.

"dia meninggal sangat lah muda bahkan Ahjuma pun tidak percaya kalau dia sudah meninggalkan Ahjuma untuk selama-lamanya" kata Minyoung Ahjuma sambil melihat fotonya yang berada dimeja.

"Ahjuma sebenarnya Wonwoo hyung meninggal karena apa?" tanyaku pada Minyoung Ahjuma.

"Kanker Hati" jawab Minyoung Ahjuma lemah.

"Kanker? Sejak kapan Wonwoo hyung punya penyakit kanker? Selama di sekolah dia terlihat baik-baik saja kok" Tanya ku lagi yang tidak percaya kalau Wonwoo hyung punya penyakit kanker.

"dua tahun dia mengidap penyakit mengerikan itu sampai penyakit itu merenggut nyawanya" jawab Minyoung Ahjuma sambil menangis "setelah penyakitnya memasuki stadium tiga dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah, dan ketika penyakitnya sudah sangat parah dokter memvonis kalau umurnya hanya bisa bertahan selama satu bulan saja" kata Minyoung Ahjuma menjelaskan.

"coba tebak apa yang dilakukannya selama satu bulan terakhir itu?" Tanya Minyoung Ahjuma sambil tersenyum menatapku.

"apa Ahjuma?" tanyaku.

"dia hanya menceritakan tentang dirimu pada Ahjuma, dia bilang kalau kau itu suka es krim coklat, tidak suka namja playboy dan lain lain" jawab Minyoung Ahjuma.

Aku sudah tidak tahu sudah keberapa kalinya jantungku seperti berhenti derdetak, karena semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Minyoung Ahjuma selalu membuatku kaget.

Mingyu pov end

.

.

.

Author Pov

"Eh ini apa? Ahjuma ini apa?" kata Mingyu pada ibunya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak sengaja mengelus-ngelus bantal tidurnya Wonwoo dan menemukan sesuatu di bantal tersebut

"oh iya Ahjuma baru ingat, Wonwoo berpesan kalau Ahjuma bertemu denganmu, Ahjuma harus memberikan surat itu padamu Mingyu tapi karena Ahjuma tidak pernah bertemu denganmu jadi surat itu Ahjuma simpan di balik bantal itu" tutur ibunya Wonwoo.

"Ahjuma memang surat ini apa isinya?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Ahjuma juga tidak tahu, Wonwoo melarang Ahjuma untuk membukanya" jawabnya.

"aku buka dirumah saja ya Ahjuma" kata Mingyu memasukkan surat yang dititipkan Wonwoo untuknya kedalam tas "Ahjuma terimakasih sudah memberitahuku tentang Wonwoo hyung, aku pulang dulu" katanya lagi sambil berpamitan.

**Rumah Mingyu**

Sesampainya Mingyu dirumah dia langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya yang sedang asik menonton TV.

"Mingyu? Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Junghan pada sang adik "kalau kau mau pulang kau bisa kasih tau hyung dulu agar hyung bisa menjemputmu di bandara" lanjut Junghan lagi mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang.

BRAAKKK

Mingyu masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan sangat keras membuat Junghan yang mengikutinya terkejut.

"kenapa dia menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Junghan pada dirinya sendiri.

"kau bilang kau tidak ingin bersamaku lagi tapi kenapa disurat ini kau tulis kalau kau mencintaiku? Kenapa di kamarmu penuh dengan foto-fotoku? Kenapa kau menceritakan tentang ku pada ibumu? Kalau kau mencintaiku lalu kenapa kau tega memutusiku dihari ulangtahunku? Kau juga selalu menolak ketika aku mencoba membantumu bahkan kau bersikap dingin padaku" kata Mingyu setengah berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"Mingyu apa yang terjadi? Ayo cerita sama hyung! Kau membuat hyung khawatir" ujar Junghan sambil mengetok pintu kamar adiknya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang adik membuat Junghan jadi tambah khawatir, dia pun memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu dan berhasil dengan tiga kali mencoba.

"Mingyu". Junghan terkejut melihat Mingyu yang terjuntai lemas di samping kasurnya dengan mata yang sayu.

"kenapa hyung tega lakuin ini padaku?" Mingyu bertanya pada Junghan.

"maksud mu apa? hyung tidak mengerti" jawab Junghan bingung.

"baca ini" ujar Mingyu menyerahkan surat dari Wonwoo pada Junghan.

"da dari mana kau dapat ini?" tanya Junghan sambil tergagap setelah membaca surat yang dikasih Mingyu padanya.

"dari kamar Wonwoo hyung" jawab Mingyu. "Junghan hyung sudah tahu kalau Wonwoo hyung mengidap penyakit yang mengerikan tapi kenapa hyung tidak pernah memberitahuku? Bahkan sampai dia meninggalpun hyung tidak memberitahuku" lanjut Mingyu lagi dengan tangis yang memuncak.

"Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhae" kata Junghan sambil memeluk tubuh Mingyu.

Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Junghan, dia bingung harus jelasin apa pada adiknya.

"kenapa hyung tega padaku?" tanya Mingyu dipelukan Junghan masih dengan isak tangisnya.

"dari awal hyung ingin sekali memberitahumu tapi Wonwoo selalu melarang" tutur Junghan yang membuat Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya. "Wonwoo tidak ingin kau mengetahui kalau dia mengidap penyakit kanker hati, dia bilang pada hyung kalau kau tahu tentang hal ini kau pasti akan kasihan padanya dan dia tidak ingin kau mengasihaninya, dia juga bilang kalau kau tahu pasti setiap hari kau akan bersedih dan khawatir padanya karena penyakitnya bisa merenggut nyawanya kapan saja, dia tidak mau kau menangisi kematiannya" ucap Junghan lagi

". . ."

Author pov end

.

.

.

Mingyu Pov

"sikapnya yang berubah padamu itu sudah dia rencanakan tujuannya agar kau membencinya, setelah kau bersikap dingin padanya dia pura-pura untuk pindah ke Perancis, karena menurutnya kau sudah bisa melupakannya" kata Junghan hyung.

Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas bahkan untuk bertanya pada Junghan hyung saja aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Wonwoo tidak ingin kau menangisinya jadi berhentilah menangis" kata Junghan hyung lagi sambil menyeka air mataku.

"bagaimana aku tidak menangis? orang yang sangat ku cintai menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya untuk membuatku tidak bersedih" ucapku pada Junghan hyung.

"apa kau sudah kemakamnya Wonwoo? Hari ini tepat empat tahun setelah dia meninggal" Tanya Junghan hyung di sela-sela tangisku.

"tadi aku memang ke makam rencananya mau ke makam appa dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan ibunya Wonwoo hyung dan dia yang ceritakan semuanya padaku, tapi aku tidak sempat ke makamnya Wonwoo hyung karena ibunya Wonwoo hyung mengajakku kerumahnya" ucapku panjang lebar sambil menyeka air mataku yang dari tadi tidak berhenti-henti keluar.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke makamnya Wonwoo" ajak Junghan hyung padaku.

"ne" ucapku mencoba berdiri.

Aku dan Junghan hyung pun pergi ke makamnyaWonwoo hyung, kakiku terasa sangat berat setelah kami sampai di pemakaman.

Mingyu pov end

.

.

.

Author Pov

Mingyu seperti orang lumpuh yang tidak bisa berjalan, setelah sampai di tempat tujuan dia hanya bisa menangis.

"Mingyu-ah itu makamnya Wonwoo" kata Junghan menunjuk salah satu makam.

Mingyu tidak bergeming sedikitpun dia memilih untuk mengikuti Junghan saja.

"hyung kemakam appa dulu ya" ucap Junghan lalu pergi ke makam ayahnya.

Junghan bisa melihat dari makam ayahnya yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari makamnya Wonwoo kalau Mingyu terduduk kaku di depan makam itu.

"Mingyu-ah, hyung tidak bisa terlalu lama berada disini karena hyung harus . . ."

"hyung pulang saja duluan, aku masih mau berada disini" kata Mingyu dengan suara yang serak.

"baiklah kalau gitu hyung pulang duluan ya" kata Junghan. "kau hati-hati, eomma pasti sangat senang kau berada di Korea" katanya lagi lalu meninggakan Mingyu sendirian di pemakaman.

Setelah Junghan pergi tangis Mingyu mulai pecah lagi bahkan dia seperti orang gila karena bicara sendirian.

"hyung, apa ini benar makam mu? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau sudah meninggal" kata Mingyu"kalau saja aku tahu kau punya penyakit aku pasti akan merawatmu hyung, tidak akan ku biarkan kau bersedih walau hanya sedetik karena aku akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum" kata Mingyu lagi sambil bartengger di tugu makamnya Wonwoo.

"sepertinya usahamu sia-sia hyung karena sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakan mu, ternyata kau tidak berubah, kau masih sama seperti Wonwoo hyung yang ku kenal dulu, dan aku tahu sekarang kalau kau . . ." ucap Mingyu terhenti "kalau kau hanya mencintaiku dan begitupun denganku hanya kau yang ku cinta hyung" lanjut Mingyu dengan suara yang mulai mengecil.

Setelah mengatakan itu Mingyu merasa kepalanya sangat pusing dan dia pun pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata sampai membuat suaranya habis.

 **TBC/END**

 **Author baru, salam kenal.**

 **Sebenarnya kalau yang respon/review lumayan banyak, ff ini mau ku jadiin chapter aja agar pembaca lebih puas** **, dan juga cerita hanya ku jadikan dari sudut pandang pengarang saja (Only Author). Maka dari itu aku sangat membutuhkan respon dari kalian semua.**

 **Terimakasih.**


End file.
